Short Stories
by chlodiggitydog
Summary: My idea's on alternate ending to the new beauty and the beast. Rated T now for reasons.
1. Lefou's choice part one, Hero now Zero

**This may be a start to little short idea's I have for the new 2017 live action adaptation, it's more of following Lefou and what if he told the truth? But that's a little idea I had.**

* * *

"Lefou!" Gaston said, coming up to his lackey. "My Dearest companion." Gaston put his hands on Lefou's Shoulders. "Did I? Your oldest friend and loyal companion tried to kill the father of the only woman I've ever loved?" Gaston asked, you could see in his eyes that they were demanding Le fou to tell a lie for Gaston's reputation.

"Well…" LeFou started not knowing what to say. "Kill is a strong word but y-you, You did." He finally said acting all courageous and backing away. "You punched him after he refused to give you his blessing and tied him up for the wolves!" Le fou shouted going over to Maurice. "Maybe it's time for a change on our town hero! Let's go to Maurice who only wants to see his daughter again!"

"Well then, it has been decided!" The man from before had said. "Gaston should go on trial!" After he yelled that everyone agreed.

Gaston was trying to fight off the men who were pinning him to the wall, it took about five men to keep him steady while another one was getting cuffs on.

Lefou walked up to Gaston, "you never cared about me. So it's time for you to get what you deserve for putting Belle and Maurice into suffering because they told you no on one thing! Belle's hand in Marriage maybe you should've gone for the rabbits."

* * *

The dancing had tired both the Beast and Belle out so they had walked out to the Balcony. "Belle" the Beast had started, "are you happy here with me?"

Belle looked on out towards the forest then finally replied "can anyone be happy if they aren't free?" she said now looking at the beast.

He followed Belle gaze towards the forest, "you miss him don't you?" He finally asked.

She nodded then an idea popped into the beast's head, "there's a way you can see him." He added when she looked up at him he went off towards the west wing.

When they arrived the beast handed Belle a single hand mirror. When she asked to see her father instead of him being thrown into a carriage he was in a crowd ahead of him was Gaston cuffed.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me too long to write again, inspiration is a hard thing to grasp for me! If you like this Idea I will keep on going, I also been writing something if you guys want I can start another story up.**

 **-Diggity**


	2. Lefou's choice part two, the confession

**Okay I am continuing since you guys love it so much! I will say I am not the best at writing so if you don't like it then please keep it to yourself but we are continuing this short story! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Belle gasp at the sight of Gaston being cuffed. The temptation to go back and ask what was going on was huge but she resisted it.

"What is it?" The beast asked not missing the gasp she had made recently.

"Oh, it's just that my town cuffed up their own hero…" She said looking back and getting more curious at this strange behavior from her village.

The beast let out a little 'oh' then looked at the rose for a few moments. _Soon I will tell her how I feel_ He thought. "Would you like to go to the library? I have something important I want to tell you." The beast said _I especially don't want to drink tea in the dark in a room filled with dust_ He thought remembering what his servants told him.

Belle nodded and both walked on down to the Library where the Beast's love for her started to grow, soon he hoped that he could help it bloom into a full flower of love.

Once they arrived Belle asked, "what was it you wanted to tell me?"

The Beast drew in a deep breath then finally said, "it's not what my mind wants to say it's what my heart wants to say."

She looked at him confused that had motioned him to continue in what he was going to say, "ever since you've brought me back from that attack my heart wanted to open up I was being stubborn and didn't let it." He said now looking at her again her look had him continue, "but once you started to open up yourself." He quickly added "I think" then continued again "my heart itself fought a battle of emotions then once it finally won the first seed had been planted it's been decided."

"W-what seed." She asked seeming like she was afraid to know the answer but she knew it anyways.

He took another deep breath then said his final sentence he saw her look away but she seemed to be listening still, "the seed of love." Once she gained the courage to look at him her eyes asked a question he knew what it was then answered "yes Belle, I-I love you sincerely love you deeply." It had been done he confessed what he needed too now he was ready for the heartbreak.

"Ever since that dance I've discovered something too." She said. The Beast look at her but once he saw her eyes he saw what he was looking for, true love.

She continued, "I-I love you too."

* * *

 **Okay, I did it 2nd chapter. As I'm writing this little message I'm starting to tear up, this was probably the first time I ever wrote something to me was kind-of romantic I was tempted to write it in a book I'm writing for school but resisted now you guys get an actual romance scene. Sorry for the cliffhanger though another chapter should come tomorrow!**


	3. Lefou's choice final part, True love

**Yup! Time for the next chapter on Short stories, this is the final part.**

* * *

The whole village suddenly perked up from either sitting or slouching when something popped into their mind, they remember the castle most of all the couples that live in the village suddenly remember their families.

Jean quickly ran to find a horse so he could ride to the castle he couldn't just stand there when something he was looking for just suddenly pop in his head. Later he rode with Maurice who wanted to see his daughter again.

* * *

Something had spooked Belle, after saying what she's been wanting to say her Beast was enveloped in light and now a man stood right in front of her checking out his arms seeing flesh instead of fur.

She was knocked out of her curiosity when she looked into his eyes then she realized who he was, he was _her_ beast.

Not even thinking she leaned in touching her lips with his surprising the man but after a few moments he let it happened they embraced each other ignoring Cogsworth and lumiere who happened to be bickering again about who called that she was the one, but she didn't care she was in the arms of her true love someone who she wanted to spend her life with.

They broke away both breathless staring into each other's eyes with pure love it was true and pure. They were about to lean into another kiss before they were interrupted by Chip who came in and wanted to show Belle that we was a boy again.

"Belle! Look I'm a boy again you did it!" Chip yelled happily filled with pure joy.

"Chip!" Mrs. Potts scolded, "let the two be!" Chip went over to stand by his mother.

The Beast who was now a prince again chuckled, "now where were we?" He asked smirking.

Belle put her hand to her chin and hummed in a thoughtful way then said, "Oh! I know here." She pulled him towards her touching their lips together again.

* * *

Jean and Maurice rode to the castle and ran to the giant door.

Knocking on the door only having to wait a minute when it was answered by Maestro Cadenza who happened to be walking with his wife. "Jean?" He asked.

"Cadenza?" Jean asked back quickly asking another question, "where's Beatrice?"

"Library, with Belle and the prince." Garderobe answered. Both men from outside ran inside Maurice had to follow Jean to get to their destination.

When they opened the door Maurice gasped he saw his daughter in the arms of another man kissing him passionately.

"Belle?" Maurice asked surprise that Belle was with a man.

The couple look up Belle who started to blush and got off of the prince than stampered, "Papa… I-I can explain." Even the man that was holding her shot back as well then started to blush himself.

Maurice said "you better." This was actually the first time he ever saw his daughter in a love interest and wondering how.

"Uh, where do I start." She mumbled. "Well, this is the Beast who I happened fall in love with." She said still blushing.

Maurice felt like exploding, his daughter fell in love with the Beast who imprison both of them. "Belle, a word with you out there." He pointed behind him, she looked at the prince for a moment until Maurice yelled "now!"

Once they were out in the hallway Maurice started questioning Belle, "you fell in love with the Beast?" he asked her once she nodded he felt like grounding her but started to think against it. "So you think this is the perfect man for you?" She blushed again and turned her head nodding it.

Maurice sighed, then continued "how did he turn into a human?" Not even Belle thought about it.

"I-I don't know." She answered.

"Go to him I'll start questioning everyone else." Maurice said.

When they both got into the Library Belle immediately ran to her lovers arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"They're happy with each other aren't they." Maurice found himself asking Mrs. Potts.

"They do." She sighed happily watching the two lovers hold each other watching l'amour vrai bloom.

"Guess I would have to live with it from now on." Maurice said sighing as his daughter found what she has been secretly looking for in her heart.

* * *

 **Okay first short story done! The next one would have to take time thinking about thank you guys for reviewing and for the kind words you guys said!**

 **-Diggity**


	4. Belle's love part one

**Okay took time thinking you'll see what it is once you read it! Multiple chapters it's as if what Gaston would do also in this change to the story.**

* * *

"Keep it" The Beast said, "so you would always have a chance to remember me."

Belle stared at the mirror than looked into those familiar pools of blue that were the Beast's eyes. _What if I can't leave you_ she thought but she knew her father would need her. Without knowing the words that were coming out of her mouth she said, "I can't leave you." A single tear could be found rolling on her cheek.

"Your father needs you more than I." He replied fast but calm and gently. He saw another tear fall down her cheek this broke his heart into two, all he wanted to do was make her happy he thought her father would do that and not him but her heart had different plans.

"B-but I need you." She whispered back her vision slightly fogging up as her heart was also breaking all she wanted was to be with the two who she loved deeply.

"Why would you need a beast like me." He said confused at what she was saying.

"Because." She paused then quickly continued, "I love you." This surprised the Beast, for all he thought about was who could ever learn to love a beast? This caught him off guard.

He knew how he needed to reply "I do too, I love you." He replied seeing her light up as who she loved also loves her back.

Light surrounded the Beast, blinding both of them. The Beast could feel the transformation take place once he could feel nothing he looked up and saw Belle who was terrified and confused.

"Belle, it's me the Beast." The newly transformed prince said taking a step forward. Once he saw that she was getting at least more comfortable with the idea that he was her Beast, seeing that she started to look into his eyes he smiled.

"It's you!" She exclaimed rushing towards him staying as close as possible to him. "It's you." She repeated. Again she looked up into his eyes smiling as she tiptoed to reach him, he seemed to got the hint and leaned in towards her lips meeting each other.

Both felt the magic in the kiss but didn't care what was going around in their surroundings all they wanted was to be close to each other.

* * *

 **Interesting, hopefully the next chapter will come out shortly. I'm in a writer's block for enchantress's task but hopefully that will be out soon.**

 **-Diggity**


	5. Belle's love final part

**Heheheh I already have an idea for the next story so this may be the final part who knows? Maybe I will write a sequel story to this one.**

* * *

Right as Maurice was about to be pushed roughly into the voice called out, everyone whirled their heads around to look at Jean who stopped them all of the sudden

"Wait! There is a castle Maurice wasn't lying about that." Jean said walking towards Maurice, "my wife and son are there. So I say we go there!"

"And Henry is there!" Cogsworth wife added now remembering her husband.

Everyone kept calling out their loved one that was at the Castle everyone except for Gaston agreed to go who kept standing there thinking bitterly about how his plan failed.

* * *

They finally broke away, breathless but happy instead of going for another kiss they embraced tightly all problems escaped both their minds leaving them into a peaceful world.

Belle didn't want to leave, but a thought ran through her mind, _Papa!_ Her eyes widened, she forgot all about her father. "Papa!" she exclaimed. Both let each other go looking into the eyes of the other.

"Let me go with you." The Beast said.

Belle only nodded giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and then grabbing his hand dragging him outside of the west wing.

They walked to the main entrance, they were greeted with the now human Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Plumette.

"We're going to the village." The Beast said, the servants nodded but still had their smiles.

Before they had the chance to go any further they both were smuggled in hugs. "Now go! It's time for the prince to make himself known." Mrs. Potts said motioning them to leave.

They went out to Phillipe since they only had one horse they had to ride together. But they didn't mind about it.

* * *

"But what about the Beast! There may be a castle but what about the Beast!" Gaston protested at the villagers who were planning on leaving for the castle.

"For our love ones we will risk it if of course there is a Beast," Jean said, about ready to ride off, but they were stopped by another horse riding nearby.

When the horse stopped Maurice immediately recognized one of the riders, it was his daughter but he glared at the sight of the man holding her from behind and how she was not trying to pull away but Gaston couldn't stand it he was furious.

"Belle! Who is this man!" Gaston yelled out not hiding his anger.

Maurice also did want to know he saw that when she answered she lifted up her chin. "This is your prince." She replied simply.

Everyone except for Gaston bowed. "You chose him over me?!." He exclaimed pointing at the prince, she just nodded her head as if it was obvious.

Maurice looked at the prince and he saw something familiar that the Beast had, it was his eyes. "Belle, you choose whoever you want to, whoever you choose will have my blessing," Maurice said looking at her with a smile.

"Thank you, papa," Belle said smiling.

The prince looked at the pair then decided it was time. "Belle could I speak to you alone, over there." The prince asked pointing to an area that they could speak.

Belle followed him confused about what was going on.

Once they stopped the prince grabbed her hands, she stared into his eyes waiting for what was happening next.

* * *

 **Ima be like some of those novel and movie writers and be annoying and make you have to wait till I decide to make a sequel, the reason is I have another story idea that I don't want to forget so I will quickly write that and if you guys are interested in what will happen next!**

 **-Chlo**


	6. The Father part one, the news

**Okay, so the story is called The Father, which should be at least five parts long most likely but you have to read it to know what's going on with this story for I will not summarize it.**

* * *

Adam paced waiting for whatever was happening in the nearby room to just be over, he never was patience enough to just stand there so he paced.

He was worried that something bad happened in there, they were taking a long time to do it, longer than usual.

"Adam? What are you doing?" A voice broke him out of his pacing he turned to see Belle standing there who seemed to have been there for more than a minute.

"Waiting for Cogsworth and Lumiere. They told me to stand here while they get something ready." He replied looking at the door.

Belle came up to him and embraced him.

Little did they know that Lumiere and Cogsworth were freaking out in the study.

* * *

They were reading the letter that was sent to the castle over and over again until they could say it out loud without looking at it.

"Lumiere, the master's father is coming in five days!" Cogsworth exclaimed worriedly.

"I know I know! I read the letter!." Lumiere retorted. They both were scared out of their wits, not only because of how the prince would react but because they both disliked his father he was spoiled, selfish, unkind basically worse than Adam was before he was cursed.

A knock on the door rang out in the room followed by their master's voice, "are you guys okay?" he asked.

The finally opened the door and not only saw their master but his Fiancee Belle. They sighed in relief, they didn't exactly know how the master would react so if he freaked out Belle could at least try to calm him down.

"Master have a seat, for what we have to announce is going to sound crazy," Lumiere said motioning his hand to a chair.

As Adam sat Belle looked at Cogsworth noticing that he was more fearful than when his wife came back. She thought for a moment before taking a chair next to Adam.

"Y-your-" Lumiere began but was interrupted by Cogsworth who just exclaimed, "your father is coming!" Cogsworth just never knew when to keep quiet.

The prince's face went from concern to stunned to anger. "What?!" He exclaimed, "he's coming here?" the two nodded their heads, "when?"

"F-five days." Lumiere stuttered out mentally thanking Cogsworth for not blurting out again.

Adam anger turned to shock again he needed Belle more than anything. Belle knew her cue so she grabbed his hand. "It's okay, I'll be there with you." She said gently trying her best to calm him down.

Adam stood up and helped Belle up and offered her his arm. "Lumiere, Cogsworth see to it that preparations are complete." He ordered once the two servants nodded he mumbled "I'm going to have to read Romeo and Juliet. It's way better than my father," this surprised Belle but she went along with it so they both exited the room walking to the Library.

* * *

After reading through the entire book and eating dinner, Adam and Belle sat near the fire. Belle had her head resting on his shoulder.

"Adam, is your father that terrible?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

He looked towards the fire for a moment then looked back at her then said, "he's worse than Gaston by a landslide."

She only nodded then just looked at the fire like he had done before. They sat in quiet until Adam felt that Belle fell asleep. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "he won't separate us I'll make sure of it." Then he to fell asleep.

* * *

 **I'm wondering how many people I fooled, with the title and the first few paragraph. If I fooled you this idea just randomly popped into my head while I was doing my chickens.**

 **-Diggity**


	7. The father part two, Preparations

**Okay, haven't posted in awhile and I'm sorry for that but now I'll post! I'm getting busier and busier so sometimes I don't even have a chance to write. But now I'm going to start answering questions and saying things about certain reviews in my stories so first one...**

 **Child of Dreams:** _ **Is Adam's father really that bad?**_

 **In the new movie it is said that he is the reason the prince is spoiled in the first place, many people wrote about the hatred Adam had for his father, and I'm going to try my best to as well, maybe a short story would be if he was nice.**

 **A guest:** _ **Will Gaston going to appear more? I really like this story :) :)**_

 **If you want Gaston more in these stories then I'll put Gaston in these stories!**

 **Now no more waiting let's get on with the story!**

* * *

It was only a few more hours till the dreaded moment. Adam just wanted it to go away, and he could just live a peaceful life without this father of his. But sadly he had to live life and get this over with.

Everyone was preparing everything for his arrival the castle didn't seem like it normally did, it wasn't carefree and happy, but now it was full of fear and hard working (not that they don't work hard). Adam was filling Belle in on why everyone was afraid of his father, basically, he was worse than the Beast that locked her up or you could even say, he's worse than Gaston ( **Sorry Gaston fans** ).

* * *

At this point now it was only an hour before he could arrive at any time. Belle was ushered into her room, but sadly it was to be dressed but not anything like the beautiful ballroom dress, no it was terrifying to her. She had to be dressed in a poofy, big gown that most royals would wear in court or balls ext. But not only did she have to be in that, she had to have a wig on, followed by a lot of powder and makeup. Once she had looked in a mirror her worse fears have been reached, she quickly became like a princess, a little too soon.

"I know you don't like these big gowns and wigs, but we have to make you presentable for the master's father!" Garderobe said, fear and sorrow clear in her voice. She started seeing if there was anything else that needed to be done, she added to her statement "this isn't you either! Oh the pain, you deserve to show your proud face instead of that terrible beauty mask! Oh, Sacre bleu!" The diva started complaining about the fashion these days for royal events, they had made Belle someone she isn't supposed to look like at all.

Belle kept staring at herself in the mirror, "please don't tell me I have to talk much…" she trailed off, seeing what Garderobe was complaining about, she didn't like this appearance at all. "Please tell me Adam is having better luck with his wardrobe…"

* * *

Adam was in a deja vu, he was currently getting ready like he had as a beast, at least he would look better in the makeup than before, but he only wanted to be himself, and not someone who wore a mask hiding their true self.

Lumiere walked into the room, clearly not in a happy mood as he normally is, when he spoke he sounded distressed. "Oh, Master! The Mademoiselle just finished dressing and she clearly isn't happy! Why couldn't your father live in the dump he called home!" Lumiere wouldn't normally call someone's home a dump, but he clearly didn't like Adam's father at all.

Adam prayed that his father would only stay for a couple days, and not a couple of weeks. He didn't know for how long he could endure his father when he is going to be at the castle. "I'm not happy to Lumiere, but I am hoping I could skip the makeup? Or the wig?" Adam asked hopefully.

Lumiere quickly replied, "master I'll see what I can do, you are clearly a changed man!" Lumiere went out the door once more feeling a little better, but he had to talk to Cogsworth about this.

* * *

A couple hours went by and sadly Adam had to be like he was the day he was cursed, as he walked through the halls towards Belle's room, when he arrived Belle was currently exiting the room, she didn't look happy at all. Once she caught sight at Adam she ran towards him hugging him tightly.

"Belle? What did they put you in?" Adam asked the dress wasn't her style at all! He would rather see her in that yellow ball gown that she wore.

She looked up and said, "only what would please your father, even Madame wasn't happy about this." She shook her head and released him looking him straight into his eyes.

Now they were one step closer towards the visit. They wished it would fly by fast but they knew it would be quite a while.

* * *

 **It took a bit, but since I'm no master at clothing you may picture it as you please as long as it looks like a French court dress when I looked it up I could see that it wasn't Belle at all… So next story I'll write towards the visit and at least have two more chapters to this story.**

 **-Diggity**


End file.
